sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Chadd Crossen
Name: Chadd Crossen Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Street Racing, Automobiles, Mechanics, Classic Rock Appearance: Chadd is an average looking person. He has dark brown hair, cut into a flat top. He's 5'10" and 163 Pounds. Most of his weight is muscle, from working on cars for six years of his life, but not overly so. He appears slightly stocky, even. His typical attire is some form of button down work shirt, with a pair of jeans, most with some form of oil stain somewhere. He wears work boots everywhere he goes. His facial features are relatively average, with his only distinguishing facial feature being his eyes, which are a grayish blue, almost appearing to be silver in the right light. Biography: Chadd was born to well off parents. His mother, Crystal, works for the state of Minnesota, and his father, James, owns a private, flourishing trailer repair and bodywork buisiness. As a small child, his first toy was one of those minature elecric 'cars', and through the first few years of his life, it was all he needed. He was placed into private school right off the bat, and his education was put first and foremost by his parents. As he truged through his first six years of schooling, he seemed to get average grades. He never put that much effort into school, and his grades showed it, usually resulting in B's, or C's. His parents assumed that this was some form of psychological problem, and promptly brought him to a therapist. Within two to three sessions, the therapist concluded that Chadd was a perfectly normal 9 year old boy. About halfway through middle school, Chadd began to become restless. He had began noticing that he was heavily interested in racing, and cars in general by the time he was 12, an interest not shared by any of his peers in private school. He began to mention this to his parents, and after quite a bit of poking and prodding, his parents finally broke down, and allowed him to try Public School. He entered public school at age 14, in the 9th grade. Almost immediately, there was a noticable spike in his grades, based on the 'easier' cirriculum. He quickly fell in with a group of friends who shared his interest, most of them were Juniors and Seniors who already had cars, and could drive. During these years, he also gained an interest for Biology, this being the only A+ he received in his entire schooling. Something about how physical and concrete the science seemed grabbed his interest. By the time he reached the 10th grade, he had pretty much decided that his first choice of career was to be an Automobile Technician, with his backup being a Biologist. Unfortunately for him, these two tracks were so far apart, that they required four completely seperate years of schooling, forcing him into picking just one. It was also around this time that he began to work for his father's business, and here he began to learn about the inner workings of general mechanics. He got his Driver's liscence in the summer between the 10th and 11th grade. The entire time he was being taught how to drive, everything in him screamed at him to test the limits of not only the car, but himself. But every time he stepped out of line, even a little, his mother was sitting right beside him to pull him back into place. He passed his driving test with flying colors, and quickly began showing up to "Practice" with some of the as of then, Seniors on the back roads. Each day it was a different location, and he really got to see what he could do, push himself to the limits. Every tuesday after school, he hopped in his hand me down car, drove up to whatever location they specified, and then they raced. He never participated in any of the races for money, but he always did it for fun. At some point during these races, his radio picked up an old classic rock station which he found to calm him, and help him focus while racing. This was the first race he actually won. Late in the 11th grade, during one of the practice races he was participating in, his car's front tire hit a pot hole, and flipped the car. Chadd was pretty badly injured in the crash, but not killed. He took the rest of the year off from his schooling to recover from his injuries. During his six week stay in the hospital, he met Janet Claymont, and they began going out right after his recovery. The two quickly became inseparable. Janet is currently the most important person in the world to Chadd. His 12th grade year has been difficult, although by taking time away from his practice races to focus on studying. He went through physical therapy for the first semester of his senior year, quickly recovering to the point where he could move on without any sort of medication or aid by the time his midterms rolled around. He does suffer some minor stiffness every now and then in his knee where it became jammed into the dashboard of his car, but he is on an anti-inflammatory to use when it pops up. Advantages: He's good with mechanical and electronic systems. Also is relatively fearless due to his brush with near death. He's very dexterous as well, and has good reaction time from his time as a racer. He also draws strength from Janet, and if the two are together, odds are he will remain stable. Disadvantages: He lives off of adrenaline, and may do something stupid to sate this need. He also has little to no knowledge of geography or nature, which may make survival in a wilderness situation difficult. His use of an Anti-Inflammatory to subside pain and stiffness can become a problem. He is also way too dependent on Janet for a game of this nature, and as such, if something were to happen to her, odds are he would lose his grip on sanity. Designated Number: Male student no. 11 --- Designated Weapon: Stun Gun Conclusion: Wonder if B011 is going to get enough adrenaline killing his classmates...I guess if it's not enough, he can always use the gun on himself! The above biography is as written by T-Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: T-Fox Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Stun Gun (Assigned Weapon), Chunk of Concrete (found in the Residential District) Allies: Presumably Janet Claymont Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Chadd woke up in the Residential District, his first thoughts being as to the whereabouts of Janet Claymont. He reacted badly to the idea of having to kill everyone to escape the island, and then panicked at seeing William Sears and Harold Fisher, and ran in the opposite direction, collecting a chunk of concrete as a makeshift weapon as he did so. He eventually calmed down for a moment, releasing the concrete, but panicked at a sudden sound and fled. Twelve hours later, he stumbled into the Northern Cliffs. He relaxed there for a time, planning out his next moves and checking out his current equipment. Etain Brennan's appearance on the scene, along with Mary-Ann Warren, startled Chadd yet again, however, and he began to attempt to hold the two off with his tazer, not realizing that they weren't hostile. Courtney Bradley then walked in, driving Chadd to flee the scene, which led to his falling off the cliff, getting tazered by his own weapon, falling into the waves, and then getting his head exploded by his collar. '''Post-Game Evaluation: It seems we have another highlight for the blooper reel! We could make our own Funniest Home Videos with this season alone, the dolts in this class are more than enough to cleanse the Minnesota gene pool alone. Memorable Quotes: '"I forgive you for everything. Love, Chadd." ~ Written on a note he left on a box with a diamond ring inside Other/Trivia *Chadd's death was originally slated to occur in The Docks. However without realizing it, T-Fox created the topic over the limit, so Chadd's death was hastily re-purposed for the Northern Cliffs. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Chadd, in chronological order. '''Memories: *Whiplash Pre-Game: *A Little Challenge *Courtyard Classics *A Wonderful Time *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *Rest and Relaxation *Sometimes Sanctuary isn't that Far Away... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chadd Crossen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Honestly, I was a lot happier with Chadd's death when it was still in my head. I felt like a sadistic little SoB till it came out on paper. I guess I'll take Chadd as an example of how not to overdo it in the future. - T-Fox *Chadd's death definitely went a bit over the top, almost edging into campiness in how it all went down. In general, Chadd fell flat in the game from my perspective, which is a shame because he had a good prior relationship going with Janet. I think, really, Chadd needed some other relationships to go with that, because he ran out of steam really quickly. As an aside, the fact that his name rhymes with Brad and his girlfriend was Janet amuses me more than it probably should. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students